I Don't Wanna Lose You Again
by Kaz McDonell Miller
Summary: One-shot; post-SA2. Shortly after the events of the fall of the Eclipse Cannon, Amy seems to be insecure. Short fluff fic that I wrote way back in 2001!


**author's note**: First fic ever. Excuse the tooth-decaying fluff.  
**disclaimer**: No profits being made.

**I Don't Wanna Lose You Again  
**_written by: _kaz miller

* * *

"Darn! Why do they always leave a sweet little innocent girl like me alone?"

"Well, well young lady? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Dr. Eggman…!"

"If you value your life, you will tell me where Sonic and Tails are!"

And as always, as if on cue, Sonic appeared, as confident as ever. Amy was briefly relieved by the intense glower aimed at his nemesis. He stepped forward, oblivious to danger, and smirked.

"Let's take care of business first, shall we, Sonic?" He pushed the gun closer to her. "Hand over the Chaos Emeralds—slowly!—and then we're talk about your girlfriend. That is, if you really care for her…"

_Handing over the fake emerald_, Sonic thought, _I can kill two birds with one stone! _He exchanged a quick glance with Tails.

"Put the Emerald down right there…and back off!"

"You've turned into a big-time villain, Doctor!" Sonic chided as he brazenly walked towards the designated spot. Without hesitation, Dr. Eggman trapped him in a capsule.

"Wh—!" Sonic's jaw dropped, completely caught off-guard. Eggman was generally incapable of such cunning! But…how did he fall for it?

"You thought you could trick me with that fake Emerald, didn't you?" Sonic bit his tongue. No way! He was going to trick Eggman first! A surge of shock and fury rippled through his body, making his spines bristle. He was speechless. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he see it coming?

"So…" Tails began nervously. "How did you know it wasn't the real one?"

"TAILS!"

"Because you just told me, fox boy." Eggman: 2, Sonic: 0.

Sonic began feeling incredibly sick to his stomach. His mind was spinning. How was going to fix this? He knew very well what was going to happen. He was going to die, and by his arch nemesis, too! What would become of Tails and Amy? He had to let them know it would be all right. If he ever had to have faith in his little bud, now would be the time. He drew in a deep breath, and looked in Tails' direction, staring hard through the glass he was sealed in.

"I'm counting on you, Tails!" He said quickly. His voice was dimmer than usual since he was inside the tube. Then he turned to Amy, who was held at laser-point. It seemed that Amy and Tails knew what was about to happen too, and her face showed absolute distress.

"And Amy?" Sonic softened his voice. "Take care'a yourself."

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman cackled. And with that, he punched the button that launched the blue hedgehog outside of the Colony ARK, into outer space.

"Sonic!" Amy barely shrieked. Paralyzed with acknowledgement and fear, not caring for anything around her, she gazed, as she saw the capsule containing Sonic explode in mid-space. She heard Eggman talking, gloating, but she couldn't care less. Sonic was going to die! She gasped out loud. It happened. "Sonic...!" she sobbed continuously. "So...nic..."

* * *

"Sonic…" Amy woke up in the middle of the night. Her eyes were extremely wet and she glanced at her digital clock. It just changed to 3:49 A.M. She noticed that she was having an aftershock, gasping and sobbing at the same time. The unspeakable fear she felt in the pit of her stomach when she thought Sonic…

She wiped some tears away, and covered her face with her hands, continuing the crying until her head hurt, as she fell asleep again. It was 5:47.

An hour later, Amy woke up yet again. The light pinkness of her room reflected on her eyes, as she stared into the ceiling, drowsily. She groaned, and sat up. She wished she could see Sonic. Sure, he was alive, but the nightmare, which was also a reality in the past kept haunting her. She was ready to cry again, but she realized that this is a new day. _Get a hold of yourself, Amy! _she thought. She decided to meet with Sonic. Besides, she hadn't seen him since the day they left the Colony ARK. And it'd been a couple of weeks already. She thought, maybe, she could be a big girl. The situation was getting to her...

* * *

Sonic pressed his back against the marble wall, panting as he had just run around the entire Mystic Ruins—twice in a row. He closed his eyes, as his mouth hung open, just taking in all the air he could. After a minute or two, he was breathing normally through his nose. He looked down at his sneakers, the Scorchers, which he loved. Looking up again, he decided to climb the ladder back to the widespread small area of the Mystic Ruins. He rushed up the ladder, and took off to his short destination.

He stood near the entrance of the cave to Mystic Ruins' Chao Garden.

"Man! It is pretty warm today! I wonder if I should run the M.R. again..." He sniffed the air. It had its usually grassy smell, nothing new. After rubbing the back of his head just for the boredom of it, he walked down the small pathway and ran up the steps to the large landing area for Tails' planes. Walking over to the edge of the place. He wasn't afraid of heights, but that vast vision of the ocean mildly frightened him. He found himself relatively edgy since he and the gang left the ARK. He couldn't explain it, but it was very unlike him, and annoyed him greatly. He shuddered, and decided to take the train to Station Square. It was too humid in the Mystic Ruins.

"Sonic! It's you!"

As he turned around, a little pinkette latched onto him, startling him. She wrapped her arms around his mid area and buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

"Whoa, Amy! Watch it! You scared me half to death!" he exclaimed, as he pried her arms off of him, and gripped her shoulders making her stand straight. At first, he was frowning, but his eyebrows raised as he saw the girl's tear-stained face. He was a little startled at the reaction. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"H…hold up, what's the matter, Amy?" He asked. The blue hedgehog let her go, as she tried to make herself stable again. She was sobbing, as she wiped her face with her hands.

"I-I," she stuttered as her eyes began to fill up again. This crying was making her sick, made her look weak. Her head was aching, and her face was soaking. Sonic shook his head, with a perplexed look on his face.

"What? What happened?" He asked again. Amy squeezed her eyes tightly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," she said, as if she had a cold. "I just...I.." Sonic sighed, deeply, and gripped her hand, as he rushed them down the steps back down to the misty jungle.

"Let's go somewhere private, then…"

They stood there, not bothering to go down the ladder. Sonic put his one hand on his hip and looked at her. "C'mon, Amy. You're scaring me. What is the problem? You're not yourself at all." Amy grabbed her right arm with her left one, digging her heel into the ground.

"Sonic..." she said in a shaky voice. "Remember back then?" she squeaked.

"Back…when?"

"When we were at the Colony ARK, and…" she stopped. Sonic blinked at her, cocking his head.

"Go on…" he said. He was hoping Eggman hadn't started anything again...he doubted it, but he decided to listen to Amy's story anyway.

"Yeah...and when you were gonna give Dr. Eggman th-the," Amy stopped short, to cover her face.

"The fake Chaos Emerald?" Sonic nodded. He had a feeling he knew where she was going. Remembering the moment caused a sting in his core and a shudder up his spine. "Yeah?"

"But then he figured out it was fake… and... and, trapped you..." Amy made a little noise, and started crying again, latching onto his arm.

"Aw, jeez..." Sonic looked up in the sky as if she were hopeless and side-eyed her. "Amy...I'm right here, y'know. Nothing happened to me! I'm just fine!" he nudged her, grinning. But Amy still didn't seem too happy. He pouted.

"But, Sonie...we almost lost you," she looked up at him.

"I always get myself out of trouble, though," he responded confidently.

"What if that Chaos Emerald didn't work?" She leaned over, burying her head into Sonic's chest again. "I dunno what I'd do without you," she gasped, sniffling. Sonic sighed. He didn't know what else to say or do, as he wasn't used to crying girls clinging onto him. He stuck his lips to the side, frowning with his eyes half-closed, and looked down. Amy wasn't sobbing anymore, but she was sniffling uncontrollably, clinging onto Sonic's arms with her head laid on his chest. He just heaved a sigh and relaxed, not realizing he was tense from the recollection. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Amy..." his voice amplified through her ears. She was frowning, her little cheeks puffed up and red.

"That Eggman almost killed you! Aren't you gonna do anything about it?" she lifted up her head. Her face was tear-stained. "I mean… he almost took your life!" she said matter-of-factly. Amy was right…Sonic never really thought of Eggman really the type to kill him, but to maybe make him suffer greatly, then let him go for round two. Since the Egg Viper long ago... Eggman had seemed to had his intention on killing the blue hedgehog. He swallowed, then sighed again.

"Hey, Amy. Calm yourself." He lifted her up, sliding his large hands under her arms and making her stand. "See? Here I am, the True Blue Hedgehog hero... standin' right before ya." He sheepishly gave off a smile. That grin...it was all coming back to her. Sonic didn't die. He was alive, and breathing. The blue fur that covered most of his body...his ever-excited green eyes. He had a point-after all, he was standing there, right in front of her. Sonic was here. Sonic was never gone.

"Sonic," Amy breathed helplessly. Sonic didn't seem to care, but Amy smiled, that little happy smile, and got into that hugging position again. She wish that she could stay like this forever…just being near him, it was all too pleasing. Pleasant enough to lull her to sleep. Sonic had managed to stay still for a few seconds when he noticed something wrong.

"Amy? Hello...?" That's when he realized that she was asleep. He sweatdropped, then facefaulted. "How random was that!" he exclaimed, slapping his forehead. But he looked down. She seemed so quiet and peaceful…he couldn't wake her up. No wonder her felt sudden pressure on him. Amy had fallen asleep.

A tiny smile formed as he lifted her up. She wasn't as heavy as he expected, but he was thankful. A cold wind had just passed by, and he shivered. Then he felt a heavy raindrop, which went right through his fur, and onto his skin.

"Aw...man." he groaned audibly. Amy seemed to be smiling in her sleep. All was well now, nothing to haunt her anymore. She dozed off, and slept soundly. The rain started its mission.

"Tails had better be at the workshop by now," Sonic murmured. Shifting Amy up close to his body, he decided to run the tracks of the cart than to take it. The sky settled itself on a gray color, as it started to rain. Sure, everything else was normal, but this was a different day. That's your typical Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
